The Protection Details
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Eclipse: Während des Familienmeetings der Cullens kommt es zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall. Der eifersüchtige Edward kann sich nicht beherrschen! Carlisle lässt ihm das nicht durchgehen und sein rebellischer Sohn steigert sich in seine Wut auf Jacob ziemlich hinein. Dad muss durchgreifen, bevor es noch beim Kampftraining zwischen Edward und Jacob zu Problemen kommt. Warning: Spanking
1. Close to Bella

**Titel:** The Protection Details  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Genre:** Drama, Family  
**Timeline:** Playing during Eclipse in the „Blood is thicker than water scene."

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören wie immer der wunderbaren Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning: **spanking / Corporal punishment, Language in ALLEN Kapiteln!

Falls das nicht euer Ding ist, bitte die Geschichte schließen und nicht weiter lesen!  
Allen anderen wünsche ich wie immer viel Spass :-)

Außerdem sind die Charaktere Edward und Carlisle bei mir ein „bißchen" OOC :)

**AN:** Hey Leute! So hier haben wir die nächste Story, die umziehen muss! Es geht um die Szene in Eclipse im Wohnzimmer der Cullens, wo über Victoria, die hinter Bella her ist und die familiären _Schutzmaßnahmen_ gesprochen wird! Bella weiss natürlich über Carlisles Erziehungsmethoden Bescheid. Sie weiss allerdings nicht genau, was in dessen Arbeitszimmer passieren wird ... Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

* * *

Edwards PoV

Ich war angespannt und nervös. Nervös wegen meiner Bella, die vor mir auf dem Sofa neben Alice sass und zu mir, ihrem Beschützer, blickte. _Beschützer? _Ich atmete tief durch. Ich hatte sie ja noch nicht mal vor diesem Einrbuch, der heute bei ihr stattgefunden hatte, beschützen können! Während ihr Vater Charlie auf dem Sofa gelegen und geschlafen hatte, war jemand in ihr Haus eingedrungen. Noch dazu war es kein Mensch, der auf diese Idee gekommen war, was ja noch relativ unspektakulär gewesen wäre. Nein, es war ein anderer Vampir, der die Sachen meiner Freundin durchwühlt hatte - auf der Suche nach etwas - und dann wieder verschwunden war, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Ich kochte innerlich vor Wut! Warum hatte Alice das nicht kommen sehen?

Jasper und Emmett waren gerade wieder ins Haus gestürmt. Sie hatten sich Bellas Haus vorgenommen, um eventuelle Zeichen zu entdecken, die auf seine Identität hinweisen konnten. Auch hatten sie gehofft, den Vampir noch im näheren Umkreis zu riechen und seiner Spur zu folgen. Doch sie hatten kein Glück gehabt. Dad gefiel das überhaupt nicht, doch er blieb ruhig, um mich nicht aufzuregen. Seine Gedanken kontrollierte er, obwohl er wusste, dass ich nicht _lauschen_ würde.

„Noch irgend eine _Schutzmaßnahme_," mischte Rosalie sich jetzt mit genervter Stimme in das Gespräch ein und ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihr. Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie Bella nicht leiden konnte, doch musste sie deshalb jedes Mal, wenn Bella in Gefahr war, ihre Arroganz raushängen lassen? Ich verstand sie nicht!

„Rosalie," warnte Dad jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme und sah sie kurz an. Meine blonde Schwester sah nach unten auf ihre Hände und nicht in das Gesicht unseres Vaters.

Ich fixierte sie wütend und wollte einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, um ihr wer weiss was anzutun, doch Carlisle sah meine minimale Bewegung vorraus und warf jetzt _mir_ diesen mahnenden Blick zu.

_Du rührst dich nicht von der Stelle, Edward! Ist das klar?_

Fast hätte ich mit den Augen gerollt, doch ich konnte mich beherrschen und verkniff mir diese Geste. Statt dessen sah ich ihm in die schwarzen Augen und nickte leicht. Ich hatte verstanden und würde mich zurück halten. Eine Tracht Prügel konnte ich mir wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wirklich nicht leisten. Und schon ging die Diskussion um die Sicherheit meiner Freundin in die nächste Runde.

Ich hob meine Hände hoch und ließ sie wieder zur Seite fallen.

„Ich lasse dich nicht ohne Schutz hier zurück," sagte ich ernst und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Bella öffnete den Mund. „Und ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass du verhungerst! ... Außerdem werde ich nicht allein sein, ich habe doch ..."

„Was," fragte ich und dann kam ich selber auf die Antwort. Noch ehe sie den Satz zurück nehmen oder ihn beenden konnte, wechselten meine Vampiraugen die Farbe von Gold in ein äußerst wütendes Schwarz. Schon wieder dieser _Hund_! Ich knurrte laut und fletschte die Zähne, bei dem Gedanken, dass Jacob sie beschützen würde. Gott, ich hasste diesen Wolf!

Wieder knurrte ich und griff nach dem erst besten Gegenstand, den ich zu fassen bekam. Der antike Stuhl hinter mir, musste dran glauben, als ich ihn ruckartig vom Boden nahm und links an die Wand schleuderte. Bei meiner ganzen Wut und Aufregung, die ich jetzt schonungslos in unseren vier Wänden zur Schau stellte, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass meine Bella auf dem Sofa zurück gewichen war und mich mit großen Augen anstarrte. Sie schloss den Mund, als sie über ihren Fehler nach dachte.

Esme starrte auf den zersplitterten Stuhl und auch Rosalie hatte ihren Kopf umgewandt. Sie grinste hämisch. Jasper und Emmett dagegen warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu, aber sagten nichts. Ein weiteres animalisches Knurren verließ meine Kehle - diesmal lauter als zu vor. Alice nahm Bellas Hand in ihre, um sie zu beruhigen. Nun wurde auch mir klar, dass Bella Angst vor mir hatte … Leider zu spät. Ich sah auf den zerbrochenen Stuhl und dann auf den Glastisch vor mir. Mein Spiegelbild, was mir entgegenblickte zeigte einen wutentbrannten Vampir. Sie starrten mich an.

_Edward!_

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich Dads scharfe Stimme in meinem Kopf hörte. Meine Augen suchten seine und ich sah, dass er wütend war - auf mich! Mein Vater sah kurz in die Runde und wandte sich dann zur Treppe. „Würdet ihr uns kurz entschuldigen?"

Mein Mund und mein Hals wurden trocken. Die Familie wusste, was das hieß und Carlisle ging an Alice und Bella vorbei. Ich sah wie er aus dem Wohnzimmer trat und den ersten Fuß auf die unterste Stufe der hellbraunen Holztreppe setzte.

_Verdammt! Und wieder mal sitz ich in der Sch … _

Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Kommst du bitte?"

Ich schluckte. „Dad das …," versuchte ich es und sah Bella an, die scheinbar noch nicht verstand. „Es tut mir leid, ich-"

„Edward," rief mein Vampirvater mich laut. Das war das zweite Mal innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden. „Sofort, bitte!"

Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet, den rebellischen Sohn, der sich wieder mal nicht beherrschen konnte. Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und ging um den Tisch herum. Sachte legte ich eine Hand auf Bellas Kopf und sie sah mich an. Ich beugte mich nach unten. „Entschuldige." Es war fast ein Flüstern ...

Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und bat sie mit meinen Augen nochmals um Verzeihung. Dann riss ich mich los und ging auf Dad zu, der auf der Treppe auf mich wartete. Hätte ich noch länger herum gedruckst, hätte er mich geholt, das war sicher.

Er sah in mein Gesicht, was immer noch meine Aggressivität wiederspiegelte und dann über mich hinweg auf unsere Familie. „Es dauert nicht lang … zwanzig Minuten maximal!"

Meine Mum sah ihn an. „Carlisle. Muss das jetzt sein?"

Ich seufzte. _Danke Mum, aber er wird ganz sicher nicht-_

„Ja, es muss _jetzt_ sein, Esme," sagte er und seine glühenden Augen ruhten auf mir. „Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass _mein_ Sohn wegen seiner Eifersucht Fehler begeht, die ihn vielleicht umbringen können!"

_Oh, oh! Gut gesagt, Dad, wirklich … _Ich schluckte hinter ihm. _Zwanzig Minuten? Das heisst, er will mich nicht nur tadeln für meinen Ausbruch … Was für eine Sch …_

Eine Hand packte mich am Kragen des karierten Hemdes und riss mich nach vorn. Ich stolperte die paar Stufen hinauf, bis ich vor ihm war und er mich mit der Hand sachte die letzte Stufe hinauf drückte. Dass ich wieder Zeit schinden wollte, hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt.

Als ich oben war und durch unseren Flur ging, staute sich wieder Wut über dieses Wolfsrudel an und über einen Wolf ganz besonders. Ich legte meine rechte Hand auf die Klinke und stieß die Tür des Arbeitszimmers auf. Das Holz knallte laut gegen ein Bild, was hinter der Tür hing. Das Glas brach und eine Sekunde später segelte das teure Gemälde zu Boden. Auf dem Parkettboden zerschlug der Rahmen. Den Knall hatte man ganz sicher auch unten gehört! Ich kümmerte mich jedoch nicht darum, sondern sprintete einmal durch den Raum und zu der Terrassentür, die offen stand.

Doch gerade als ich hinaus springen wollte um dem Zorn meines Vaters zu entgehen, wurde ich von einer Hand am Arm gepackt und zurück gezerrt. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er so schnell ist … Er ließ mich nicht los, während er knurrend die Tür zudrückte und mich dann hinüber zum Schreibtisch bugsierte. Ich wagte nicht ihn an zu sehen, sondern konzentrierte mich auf den braunen Parkettboden unter mir – fürs Erste.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL NOCH MAL IST LOS MIT DIR?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Dass mein Vater herum schrie war äußerst selten und wenn er es tat, dann war er wirklich sehr angepisst. Meistens wegen mir. Ich zitterte etwas. Verlagerte mein Gewicht von einen Fuß auf den anderen und versuchte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich würde den Kürzeren ziehen.

„SIEHST DU MICH BITTE AN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE, EDWARD!"

_Dad du redest nicht, du schreist!_ Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf an und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen.

_Oh ja, er wird es mir gleich so richtig geben! Mit dem Ausraster habe ich alles noch schlimmer gemacht. _„Entschuldige," schnaubte ich und sah in dieses fassungslose Gesicht. Seine Finger lockerten sich und er ließ mich los.

_Wehe dir … _Sein Blick riet mir sehr dringend in diesem Raum zu bleiben. Falls ich noch mal Anstalten machen sollte zu flüchten, würde ich sehr schmerzhafte Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen.

„Tut mir leid wegen dem Bild," plapperte ich plötzlich drauf los, auch wenn ich sehr gut wusste, dass das mein geringstes Problem war. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und er ging an die Wand, wo eben noch das teure Gemälde gehangen hatte. Er befühlte den Nagel in der Wand und schob dann mit der Innenseite des schwarzen Schuhs die Scherben zusammen. Es knackte leise, als die Glassplitter, die nicht gerade klein waren, über das Holz schabten. Carlisle hob das Bild am Rahmen hoch und noch mehr Glas fiel heraus. Mein Blick folgte dem Geräusch. Dad stellte es hochkant an die Wand und drehte sich zu mir um.

Mein Vater schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Tut dir sonst noch irgend etwas leid?"

„Ich wollte Bella nicht anfauchen."

Nicken. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. In seinen Augen sah ich immer noch tiefes Missfallen. „Das ist ein Anfang. Sonst nichts?"

_Überleg dir bitte jetzt gut, was du mir antwortest. Denk daran, dass die Familie unten sitzt und auf uns wartet. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit! _

Ich schnaubte. _Ja, die Familie wartet darauf, dass du mir eine Abreibung verpasst und wir dann mit dem Thema Bella-wird-von-Jacob-beschützt weiter machen! Ich weiss schon, Dad!_

Mein Vater zwängte seine Hände in die Taschen der schwarzen Hose und wippte auf dem Fußballen herum.

„Nein," gab ich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Vielleicht um aggressiver zu wirken? Ich wusste es nicht! Aber ich wusste, dass mein _Daddy_ jede Sekunde die Geduld mit mir verlieren würde.

Er fixierte mich streng und überlegte dann tatsächlich, ob er mir eine scheuern sollte. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Wütend schüttelte ich den Kopf und ließ meine Arme wieder sinken. Ich musste versuchen ruhiger zu werden, sonst würde ich gleich ziemlich ernste Probleme mit meinem Vater haben.

„Nein," fauchte ich ihn laut an. _Ok, das ist nicht ruhig ... _„Ich hab nichts mehr zu sagen! Dieser Hund, von dem wir jetzt auch noch Hilfe anfordern geht mir auf die Nerven, Daaaad! Dieser verdammte Pis-"

Jetzt war es mein Vater, der knurrte und mich so zur Ordnung rief. Seine Augen blitzen in schimmerndem Schwarz und er zog seine Hände aus den Taschen, als er einen großen Schritt auf mich zu machte. Ich stolperte zurück und spürte die Lehne eines Stuhls an meinem Hintern. Er starrte mich noch ein paar Sekunden länger an, doch ich hielt dem Blick stand. Carlisle hob einen Finger vor mein Gesicht. Seine Stimme war leise, aber streng.

„Pass ja auf, was du von dir gibt's, junger Mann," tadelte er mich. Ich spürte wie sich mein Magen zusammen zog. Carlisle war noch nicht fertig. „Diese Ausdrucksweise will ich nicht hören! Ich weiss sehr gut, dass du mit Jacob nicht gut klar kommst. Aber Edward! Er will uns helfen! Er will _Bella_ helfen … sie zu beschützen ist im Moment das Wichtigste, oder nicht?"

„Ja, … und danach werde ich ihn umbringen, diesen stinkenden-" flüsterte ich kaum hörbar.

Ich war immer noch stinksauer! Obwohl ich diesen Satz fast gehaucht hatte, schoss seine Hand nach vorn und packte mich am Oberarm des Hemdes. _Natürlich hat ER mich gehört!_

Dad riss mich mit einem Ruck zu sich und drückte mich herunter. Er umschloss meinen Brustkorb mit der linken Hand, so dass ich mich nicht wehren konnte. Noch ehe ich realisiert hatte, was er tun würde, hatte er schon zwei harte Schläge auf mein erhobenes Hinterteil plaziert. Dass ich nicht überrascht war – wäre gelogen! Ich schrie auf und zuckte nach vorn. Es war lang her - mein letztes Mal über Dads Tisch. Zwar hatte ich damals den Gürtel bekommen, aber seine Hand war auch nicht ohne und es tat fast genau so weh ... Mein Vater hielt mich in Position und gab mir noch mal drei. So hart wie die ersten beiden und obwohl ich meine Jeans trug, war der Schmerz und das Pochen in meinem Allerwertesten sofort da.

„Wiederholst du das bitte noch mal," befahl er mir streng, während ich versuchte mich zu bewegen. Vergebens! Natürlich wusste ich, dass er mich gehört hatte. Carlisle wollte damit seinen Standpunkt in der Kommandostruktur klar machen und nichts anderes. _Er_ war der Clanführer! Der Alpha-Vampir!

Nein, ich wollte es ganz sicher nicht wiederholen! Stille.

_Edward Cullen!_

„Ja, Sir," sagte ich leise und öffnete wieder meine Augen. Ich seufzte.

„Ich hatte gesagt, dass," begann ich stockend und nach Worten suchend. „Dass ich ihn umbringen würde."

Ich schluckte.

_Und weiter?_

„Diesen ... stinkenden ... Pisser."

Ich hatte Jacob Black in meinen Gedanken schon das braune Fell abgezogen. Mein Vater war einen Moment still. Dann ließ er mich hochkommen. Seine Augen starrten mich nieder.

„Zum Sofa," sagte er dann fast tonlos und wies mit dem Kopf auf das schwarze Möbelstück an der Wand. „Sofort!"

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** So das war das erste Kapitel inklusive der ersten spanking Szene! Edward ist zwar im Film sehr ruhig geblieben, aber er hat sich sicher seine Gedanken gemacht, als es um Jacob und Bella ging ... Ich liebe es ja, wenn er sich nicht beherrschen kann und dann Ärger mit Daddy bekomme :) Im nächsten Kapitel, bestraft Carlisle Edward dann richtig, aber sein Sohn rebelliert erstmal weiter ... Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	2. My rebelling son

**AN:** Weiter geht es mit dieser kleinen Geschichte! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer und nicht mir!

**Warning:** Dieses Kapitel enthält spanking! Don't like - Don't read please!

Zum Kapitel:  
Carlisle hat sich beruhigt und nimmt sich seinen rebellischen Sohn dann vor ...

* * *

Carlisles PoV

Langsam versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen und wieder runter zu fahren. Dass Edward die ganze Sache mit Jacob an die Nerven ging, das wusste ich, aber trotzdem konnte ich so ein Verhalten nicht dulden. Nicht in meinem Haus und schon gar nicht, wenn Bella dabei war und mein Sohn sie anknurrt und anfaucht! Er hatte sich entschuldigt, allerdings nur, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass er mich damit um meine Geduld gebracht hatte.

Er wandte sich von mir ab und setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen in Richtung Sofa. Ich drehte mich seufzend um und spazierte auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Als ich am Fenster war, legte ich die linke Hand flach an die Scheibe und starrte hinaus in den dichten Wald. Meine Gedanken hatte ich unter Kontrolle. Während ich die vielen Vögel beobachtete, die zu dieser späten Stunde noch elegant von Baum zu Baum flatterten, hörte ich hinter mir das Knarren des Sofas und ein Zischen.

Ich schielte kurz hinter mich. Edward hatte sich hingesetzt. Seine Ellbogen ruhten auf den Knien und er hatte das Gesicht hinter seinen Handflächen versteckt. Nur durch meinen scharfen Blick konnte ich erkennen, dass er versuchte, eine angenehme Sitzposition zu finden. Seine Beine bewegten sich und mein Sohn seufzte in die Hände hinein.

Ich atmete ein und aus. Meine Finger tippten leicht gegen das kalte Glas des Fensters und man hörte das Klacken meines Rings, das im Moment das lauteste Geräusch im Raum war. Ich riss mich von dem Ausblick in die Nacht los und drehte mich um. Wir mussten das jetzt bereinigen. Der Rest der Familie wartete sicher schon ungeduldig.

Ich spazierte quer durch mein Büro und zu dem schwarzen Sofa hinüber. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie sanft auf seinen Kopf und das Haar. Edward hatte sich immer noch hinter seinen Händen versteckt. Er zuckte nicht zusammen, als er meine liebevolle Berührung spürte, denn er hatte mich kommen hören. Ich ließ meine Finger durch sein verwuscheltes Haar gleiten und setzte mich dann vorsichtig links neben ihn. Die Stahlfedern quietschten leicht. Meine rechte Hand wanderte in seinen Nacken, wo ich ihn sanft kraulte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Edward nervös war. Aber auch für mich war es nicht leicht, eines meiner geliebten Kinder zu bestrafen. Das war es nie! Ich haderte jedes mal mit mir, aber es musste getan werden.

Edwards letztes Mal war einige Wochen her und genau deshalb war diese Situation für uns beide jetzt so schwierig. Seine Hände fielen herunter und auf seine Oberschenkel. Ich kraulte ihn weiter und schielte zu ihm hinüber. In den schwarzen Augen sah ich Ratlosigkeit und Schuld. Die Wut war verschwunden. Mein Sohn schluckte und wandte dann seinen Kopf zu mir.

„Dad," begann er unsicher. „K … können wir das nicht auch mit Hausarrest regeln?"

Ich kicherte innerlich und hielt weiter Blickkontakt mit ihm.

_Ehm, überleg dir jetzt mal bitte, was du willst, _fragte ich ihn in meinen Gedanken.

Kurz sah ich nach unten auf meine Knie und dann wieder zu meinem Sohn, der gerade versuchte sich rauszureden und sich die Prügel zu ersparen.

_Willst du wirklich von Bella getrennt sein? Sie nicht anrufen können, ihr nicht nahe sein? Und das für zwei Wochen? _Seine Augen wurden groß, als er seine andere Option hörte. Ich fuhr fort. _Oder … du lässt jetzt die Hose runter und legst dich über meine Knie und danach können wir das abhaken und uns wieder um die Sicherheit von Bella kümmern. Du entscheidest!_

Er schluckte und ich spürte, fühlte wie er beide Optionen abwog. Er schob die Unterlippe zurück und biss darauf. Ich sass still neben ihm und wartete. Dann endlich seufzte er tief und stand auf. Meine Hand fiel von seinem Nacken und auf den weichen Stoff des Sofas, von dem Edward sich erhoben hatte. Er schaute mich kurz an und öffnete dann die Knöpfe der schwarzen Hose.

Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, schob ich die Ärmel meines schwarzen Hemdes ein Stück nach oben und rückte dann auf dem Sofa ein Stück nach vorn. Edward warf mir noch mal kurz einen flehenden Blick zu. Er war mit seiner Entscheidung natürlich nicht zu frieden, aber was sollte ich denn machen? Er wusste nur all zu gut, dass ich ihm so ein derbes und respektloses Verhalten niemals durchgehen ließ. Also hatte er jetzt auch die Konsequenzen zu tragen!

Seine Finger schoben sich in die Seiten der Hose und er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, so dass er genau neben meiner rechten Seite stand. Er erstarrte. Machte keinerlei Anstalten mehr, sich von der Hose völlig zu entledigen, was mich nach diesen langen Minuten des Verbalen Kampfes mit ihm, zur Weißglut trieb. Ich knurrte leise und sah ihn an. „Edward! Muss ich wirklich helfen, oder ..."

Seine Augen flehten mich an, es nicht zu tun, aber ich blieb hart und mein Blick sagte alles. Dann endlich gab er nach und die Hose fiel. Meine Hand schoss nach vorn und ich packte sein linkes Handgelenk, noch bevor er überlegen konnte, sich doch zu wehren und zu verschwinden. In einer einzigen Bewegung zog ich meinen Sohn über meine Knie. Ich legte den linken Arm sofort auf seinen Rücken und übte etwas Druck aus, damit er still hielt. Er nahm seine Arme und Hände nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht ergeben in dem Stoff des Sofas. Sanft und liebevoll streichelte ich seinen Rücken und zog dann seine Jeans noch ein Stück herunter, damit sie nicht im Weg war.

„Versuch dich bitte zu beruhigen, okay," sagte ich mit leiser Stimme und rieb ihm den Rücken. Seine Anspannung war deutlich spürbar – körperlich und seelisch. Nach ein paar Sekunden war es dann so weit. Ich hielt meine Hand still und baute eine Blockade in meinem Kopf auf. „Sag mir jetzt, warum du in dieser Position bist, Edward."

Er übrlegte und nahm dann seinen Kopf nach oben.

„Weil ich … wieder mal," begann er stockend nach der richtigen Antwort suchend. „Die Geduld verloren hab. Ich hab mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen und ich habe … in meinem Zorn einen Stuhl zerstört."

Mein Blick, der bis grade noch aus dem Fenster gegangen war, senkte sich auf seinen Rücken. Er fuhr schnell fort. „Und eines deiner Lieblingsbilder," fügte er schluckend hinzu. „A ... außerdem war ich wohl in meiner Wortwahl etwas daneben u-"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn. „_Etwas" daneben? Du weisst sehr gut, dass dir allein dieses Wort schon eine Tracht Prügel eingebracht hätte! Versuch das ja nicht schön zu reden, mein Junge!_

„Entschuldige, Dad," flüsterte er leise und seufzte. „Und ich war respektlos dir gegenüber und … Bella."

_Genau das war es, was ich hören wollte! Dann können wir jetzt anfangen, oder nicht?_

Ich hatte das als Frage gestellt, aber es war mehr eine Tatsache. Ich rückte ihn auf meinen Knien etwas zu recht und hob dann meine rechte Hand hoch.

Eine Sekunde später sauste sie herunter und landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Hintern meines Jüngsten. Edward presste die Lippen aufeinander, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Ich hörte trotzdem ein Geräusch. Ich gab ihm noch einen und noch einen. Wenn er nicht so ein Theater gemacht hätte, würden wir jetzt schon wieder im Wohnzimmer sein und den Plan weiter besprechen. Doch mein Sohn hatte es vorgezogen mich herauszufordern und sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen, was nicht das bekommen hatte, was es wollte. Jetzt musste er den Preis dafür zahlen.

Wieder krachte meine flache Hand auf seine Shorts und wieder hörte ich einen Laut, den er von sich gab. 5 … 10. Ein erneuter Schlag und noch einer, der noch fester war, als alle anderen. Edward versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Unsere Familie konnte durch ihre übernatürlichen Sinne alle Geräusche aus diesem Raum mitkriegen. Wenn sie zu hörten! Aber ich war mir sicher, dass sich Esme und die Kids irgendwie ablenkten, um an dem hier nicht teil zu haben.

Ich hielt meinen Rhythmus bei, während ich die Hinterseite meines Sohnes _vorwärmte_. Nach ein paar Minuten, steckte ich die Finger in den Bund seiner Boxershorts und zog sie bis zu den Knien herunter. Edwards Kopf ruckte hoch und nach hinten. Die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Furcht. Ich musste meinen Griff um seinen Brustkorb etwas verstärken, um ihn unten zu halten. Er begann herum zu ruckeln und mit den Beinen zu strampeln.

_Edward!_

Er hörte nicht auf mich, sondern machte mit seiner Theatralik weiter. Ich knurrte und packte ihn am Kragen des Hemdes und T-Shirts, um ihn nach oben zu ziehen. „Jetzt reicht es," fauchte ich wütend. „Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Spielchen. Steh auf! Willst du den Gürtel? … Den kannst du haben!"

Innerhalb von einer Millisekunde riss er seinen Kopf herunter und krallte sich an meinem Hosenbein fest, so dass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihn nach oben zu ziehen. Ich spürte seine Nägel in meinem linken Bein. Er hatte etwas Panik. „Nein, nein … ich halte still, Dad! Bitte … nicht!"

„Kein Theater mehr, Edward," sagte ich streng, als er auf meine Drohung reagierte und sich entschuldigte. „Du wirst dich jetzt ruhig verhalten. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Sir," antwortete er und lockerte seine Finger, die wie Klauen in meinem Hosenbein gehangen hatten. Er drückte sein Gesicht wieder in die Arme und war still. Seine Füße senkten sich auf den Boden zurück und ich atmete innerlich auf, dass ich nicht zu härteren Mitteln greifen musste. Ich spürte wie er ruhiger wurde. Ein paar Sekunden wartete ich noch ab, dann hob ich erneut meine rechte Hand hoch und schlug zu. Mein Sohn jagte mit einem Aufschrei nach vorn und presste dann die Lippen aufeinander, damit Bella nichts hören würde.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2: **Edward ziert sich etwas ... Im nächsten Kapitel geht es genau an dieser Stelle weiter :) Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	3. Watch Yourself!

**AN: **So das hier ist das letzte Kapitel dieser kleinen Eclipse Geschichte! Viel Spass noch mal :)

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning:** Spanking auch in diesem Kapitel! Don't like - Don't read, please!

Zum Kapitel:  
Carlisle bestraft Edward und danach ist alles wieder im Lot!

* * *

Edwards PoV

Mein Vater wollte mir hier wirklich einbläuen, dass ich nicht weiter so handeln konnte wie bisher. Und er wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass ich das auch verstand. Mit der linken Hand hielt er mich immer noch unten und auf seinen Knien, während seine harte Rechte wieder und wieder auf mein nacktes und erhobenes Hinterteil einschlug.

„AHH," schrie ich plötzlich los und presste im nächsten Moment schon wieder die Lippen aufeinander.

_Shit! Ich habe ja so verdrängt wie weh das tut ..._ Meine ganze Rebellion und Theatralik von vor ein paar Minuten war dahin! Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall den Gürtel kassieren! Nein!

Ein weiterer Hieb und ich zuckte nach vorn und zischte laut auf. Mein Po brannte wie Feuer. Natürlich wusste ich, dass das nicht mehr sehr lange auszuhalten war, doch aufgeben wollte ich jetzt noch nicht. Ja, ich war störrisch. Der rebellische Cullen-Sohn, wenn man so wollte.

Der nächste Hieb brachte mich dazu aufzuschreien und die Augen vor Schmerz wieder aufzureißen. Mit meiner Konzentration war es aus. Eigentlich hatte Carlisle ja recht. Hätte ich vorhin nicht so ein Theater gemacht und es einfach über mich ergehen lassen, wären wir jetzt schon durch und ich würde wieder meine Bella im Arm halten.

Ich spürte, wie mein Dad mich etwas zu recht rückte und mir dann den nächsten gab. Erst hörte ich das laute Klatschen von Haut auf Haut, dann breitete sich ein unbändiger Schmerz aus. Mein Kopf senkte sich nach diesem starken Hieb nach unten und auf den schwarzen Stoff seines Sofas, wo ich langsam ausatmete. Meine Augen brannten von den Tränen, die ich seit ein paar Sekunden vergoss. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor los zu heulen, aber es tat zu weh. So weh mir auch mein nackter Hintern im Moment tat, so froh war ich doch, dass ich meinen geliebten Vater jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Was würde ich dort finden? Wut? Enttäuschung? Ja, so etwas in der Art! Seine liebevollen Augen würde ich ganz bestimmt erst mal nicht zu sehen bekommen. Sehr lange nicht! Was ich mir hier in unseren eigenen vier Wänden und vor allem vor Bella geleistet hatte, war einfach zu schwerwiegend.

Wieder traf die Hand meines Vaters meinen ungeschützten Po. Wieviele er mir schon gegeben hatte, wusste ich nicht mehr. Lange hatte ich nicht mehr mitgezählt. Es war einfach zu anstrengend geworden. Zwischen den Hieben überlegte ich ernsthaft, wann er mich das letzte Mal verprügelt hatte. Das letzte heftige Mal war nach meinem kleinen Ausflug und Suizidversuch in Italien gewesen. Ich seufzte. Ja, da war mein Vater wirklich mehr als sauer gewesen. Nachdem er mit mir durch war, stand für mich fest, dass ich niemals wieder so etwas tun würde! Never again! _Aber das letzte Mal war vor ..._

Seine Hand unterbrach kurz meinen kleinen Denkausflug mit einem harten Schlag, der mich nach vorn rucken ließ. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er sein rechtes Bein an hob. _Oh verdammt_ _... Ach ja, das letzte Mal als ich über seinem Schreibtisch lag, hatte ich zuvor mit meiner Mum gestritten. Sie hatte mir etwas verboten und ich war laut geworden und hatte vehement widersprochen. Leider war Dad an dem Tag zu Hause und in seinem Büro gewesen. Tja, da hatte der Vampir leider Pech gehabt. _

Der Schmerz und das heftige Pochen in meinem Po holten mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Eine beschissene Realität! Dad kümmerte sich jetzt eingehend um meine unteren Poregionen, die beim Sitzen am empfindlichsten waren und am stärksten beansprucht sein würden.

Während ich wieder Träne um Träne vergoss, begann ich zu betteln. „Es tut mir leid," plapperte ich drauf los. „Ich ... es tut mir leid, Dad. Es kommt nie wieder voooor!"

„Nein, das wird es sicher nicht," sagte er leise und gab mir noch mal fünf in kurzer Reihenfolge.

Wieder wurden meine Augen wässrig und ich sah nur noch verschwommen.

Ein paar Sekunden später war dann alles vorbei. Ich lag keuchend über den Knien meines Vaters und versuchte mich zu sammeln. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Er streichelte mich liebevoll und sanft. Das beruhigte mich immer sofort. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und starrte den schwarzen Stoff des Sofas an.

_Ist alles okay, Edward?_ Hörte ich ihn in seinen Gedanken fragen. Ich seufzte leise, während er mir den Rücken streichelte. Dann bevor er noch mal fragen oder sich Sorgen machen konnte, nickte ich in seine schwarze Hose hinein. „Ja," gab ich zurück und räusperte mich leise. „Alles okay ..."

Natürlich war nicht alles okay, denn mein armer Hintern brannte wie Feuer und ich würde Übermorgen ganz sicher noch nicht ohne Schmerzen sitzen können. Ich und meine Ausraster! Ich sollte wirklich langsam lernen, mich zu kontrollieren! Ich hob den Kopf und drückte mich mit den Händen von ihm und dem Sofa hoch. Carlisle nahm seine Hand weg und ließ mich los. Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Ich zitterte etwas. Ich schniefte und drehte mich von ihm weg, um mich wieder anzuziehen. Der Versuch mir die Boxershorts sanft über meinen wunden Hintern zu ziehen, misslang leider kläglich. Ich zischte laut, als der Stoff über die Haut rieb und hörte prompt die Gedanken meines Vaters, der sich Sorgen machte. Seufzend drehte ich meinen Kopf etwas zu ihm.

„Ist ... ist schon gut, Dad," versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich werd´s überleben, okay?"

Jetzt grinste er etwas. „Das weiß ich."

Ich machte mich an meiner schwarzen Hose zu schaffen, die ich dann leise jammernd über die Shorts zog und die Knöpfe schloss. Nachdem ich den obersten geschlossen hatte, spürte ich sofort wie sich der harte Stoff unbarmherzig um meine wunden Pobacken schloss. Ich zog eine Grimasse und fingerte an meinem Hintern herum, um sie ein wenig weg zu ziehen. Fehlanzeige! Na wunderbar!

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und spürte dann wie mein Vater sich vom Sofa erhob und zu mir kam. Wir sahen uns kurz an, dann breitete er seine Arme aus und ich schmiegte mich an seine Brust. Er schloss beschützerisch seine starken Arme um mich und schaukelte uns sanft hin und her. Obwohl ich nicht weinte und gefasst war, tat es gut seine ganze Liebe zu mir zu spüren.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in seinen Hals und er streichelte mein Haar. „Es tut mir leid," flüsterte ich leise und spürte, dass er nickte.

„Mhm," machte er nur. „Ich verzeihe dir, Edward. Aber tu so was nie wieder!"

Ich sagte nichts. Plötzlich drückte er mich zurück und nahm mich an den Schultern, so dass wir Auge in Auge waren. Seine Mine und sein Blick waren streng. „Hast du verstanden? Nie wieder will ich, dass du so über Jacob Black redest, der uns und Bella nur helfen will! Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du in deiner Wut, Dinge zerstörst die mir gehören!" Er hob eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief. „Ist das jetzt ein für alle mal klar, mein Sohn?"

Ich schluckte. „Ja, Sir."

„Dann können wir jetzt wieder zu den anderen gehen?"

„Ja," gab ich ihm leise zurück und wischte mir kurz die Tränen aus den Augen. Er nahm die Hände von meinen Schultern und ich rückte kurz mein kariertes Hemd gerade. Obwohl jeder im Wohnzimmer wusste, was gerade hier oben geschehen war, war es mir sehr peinlich. Gerade weil meine Bella im Haus war. Natürlich hatte sie nichts gehört, aber trotzdem ... Carlisle ging zur Tür und öffnete. Mein Blick fiel auf das zerstörte Bild, was an der Wand lehnte. Er räusperte sich leise. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat ich an ihm vorbei und auf den Flur hinaus. Dort hörte ich bereits tuschelnde Stimmen. Meine Familie war das Warten langsam aber sicher leid. Als ich die erste Stufe nehmen wollte, kam mir meine Mutter entgegen. Ich spürte Dads Präsenz hinter mir, während ich Esme an sah. Sie hielt den Kopf schief und ließ mich nicht an sich vorbei.

„Warum in aller Welt hat das so lange gedauert, Carlisle?"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Unser Sohn wollte lieber noch eine Szene machen."

_Peng!_ Jetzt sah Mum mich an und ihr Blick wurde finster. „Wie bitte, Edward?"

„Ehm, Mum ich-"

„_Nie wieder_, tust du deinem Vater so etwas an, hörst du," tadelte sie mich streng und funkelte mich mit goldenen Augen an. „Sei bloß froh, dass Bella das nicht mit an hören musste!"

Ich ließ die Schultern hängen. Mein schlechtes Gewissen wurde noch größer. „Ja, Mum, es tut mir leid."

Langsam ging ich an ihr vorbei. Als ich vor ihr war, gab sie mir einen Klapps auf mein Hinterteil. Ich wirbelte mit einem leisen Aufschrei herum und meine Hand schoss nach hinten, um das Pochen heraus zu reiben.

„Danke, Mum," fluchte ich und schoss dann die Holztreppe hinunter.

Unten angekommen, trat ich ins Wohnzimmer und sah Bella auf dem Sofa sitzen. Neben ihr Alice, auf einem der Stühle am Tisch saß meine Schwester Rosalie und grinste mich hämisch an. Diesmal war ich so stark, dass ich es ignorierte. Langsam ging ich zu meiner Bella und sie stand auf. Ihr Blick war bemitleidend. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Entschuldige wegen gerade eben, mein Schatz," raunte ich ihr dann zu und streichelte ihr braunes Haar.

„V-vergiss es," antwortete sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Mit ihrer Hand winkte sie ab. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

ich verdrehte die Augen in meinem Kopf. _Gut gemacht, Edward! Jetzt macht `sie´ sich Vorwürfe, nur weil du diesen stinkenden Kater nicht ausstehen kannst und du hochgradig eifersüchtig bist! _Dann spürte ich wieder die Präsenz meiner Eltern im Raum und hörte auf zu fluchen. Auch wenn Dad keine Gedanken lesen und er mich nicht hören konnte. Bella nahm mich in den Arm und drückte sich an mich. Als wir Wange an Wange waren, spürte ich plötzlich wie sie ihre Hand auf meine Hose legte. Ich zuckte nach vorn und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze. „Schatz," zischte ich laut und spürte wie sie erschrak.

„Entschuldige," sagte sie schnell und nahm ihre zarte Hand von meinem pochenden Po. Sie sah mich an. „Tut es so weh?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung," flüsterte ich leise und grinste dann gequält. Ich küsste sie noch mal, bevor mein Vater sich dann räusperte und uns an sah.

„Entschuldigt," sagte er und ich zog mich aus Bellas Umarmung zurück um ihn an zu sehen. Carlisle fuhr fort. „Können wir jetzt weiter machen? ... Also wir werden abwechselnd Wachen aufstellen. Immer paarweise versteht sich. Rund um die Uhr werden entweder wir oder die Wölfe vor Charlies und Bellas Haus stehen und alles beobachten. Ich möchte keine Zwischenfälle, okay?"

Natürlich sah mein Vater bei dem Wort _Zwischenfall_ mich ganz genau an. Kurz nickte ich ihm zu, dass ich verstanden hatte. Ich hatte es ihm versprochen oder nicht? Das einzige was jetzt wichtig war, war meine Bella und ihren Vater vor Victoria zu beschützen. Meine Reibereien mit Jacob musste ich erst mal zurück stecken, aber ich denke, so eine kleine Auszeit wird uns beiden ganz gut tun!

ENDE

* * *

**AN2:** Hat euch die Geschichte denn gefallen? Danke an alle, die hier gelesen haben! Vielen, vielen Dank! Die nächste Story, die ich hier rüber holen werde, ist meine zweite aus Eclipse _The Training Scene_, die auch auf diese Story hier aufbaut :) Carlisle hat Edward natürlich gedroht, dass er beim Training keinerlei Zwischenfälle haben möchte, aber ... wird sich Edward daran halten? Wir werden es sehen ... Alles Liebe eure Vanessa


End file.
